


Home

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Beth's pov, F/M, First Kiss, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: When it finally happens, there's no fireworks or music in the background, nor the stars shine brighter. Instead, she's taken home. // Prompt: First Kiss.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astronautjohanssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautjohanssen/gifts).



> I've been cleaning my blog (poetdameron) and found this. I re-read it and corrected it as much as I could, but it's still unbetaed. I'm very sorry for the mistakes! Yet, I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/149997226450/1-johanbeck-please-and-thaaaank-you-3) at my tumblr!

**Home**

When it finally happens, there's no fireworks or songs around them, the world doesn’t stand still nor the stars shine brighter.

Instead, there's a sparkle on the bottom of her stomach and she is transported to when she was younger and liked to walk around the backyard of her home on her bare feet, feel the grass and then lay there, looking up at the sky and imagining how it must be to touch the clouds as the wind kissed her skin. Is an odd feeling, to remember that. Maybe is the smell of his body or the warm of him, like the grass caressing her skin at that time and sun warming her up.

He’s home.

Beth smiles, allows him inside the confies of her mouth and his tongue feels strange but not unwanted on her. She lets hers wonder around until meeting him in the middle and her arms are rounds his neck and his hands lands on her body, too. Yeah, he is the warmest guy she has ever touched; he smells good, he holds her so nice, it feels right. It feels damn right.

Chris kisses her like if his life depends on it, but not like one would imagine once you heard that expression.

He is not holding her for dear life, he is not rough or agressive. Instead, his hands are gently laying on the small of her back and his eye are closed. And the intensity of his kiss lays in the depth of it, this is a long awaited kiss for both of them, and he pretends to make it worth the wait.

It is.

She wants to assure him that as she kisses him back with all she has, her tip toes not even getting tired as she tries to keep the contact with him.

His lips are soft, a little bit scratchy because he likes to chop on them while nervous and Beth has noticed he is always nervous around her. So their little sessions of nonsense at his station for training mantain him biting his bottom lip more often than he will normally do. Yet, he never seemed bothered by her presense. In fact, Johanssen is sure of this, he craved it every day.

“Um…” She exclaims when he moves apart from her.

The doctor smiles down at her. “You are so… beautiful, Beth.”

His face is _beautiful_. She nods, blinks a couple of times, and feel his lips on her forehead. 

That’s even nicer. 

Astronauts aren’t supposed to be attractive, there is no necessity for that. But if Beck has become kind of famous already out in public, is because he is a handsome astronaut.

Girls all over the country and beyond will have his poster on their rooms, pictures of him on their blogs and the wallpapers of their phones, and Beth envies them all. Because she wants that too, she wants to put that picture she just took of him while he was laughing at Martinez’s last shitty dad joke, she wants a picture of him on her place, too. But they are friends, thats what they are supposed to be anyway, they are both professionals.

But he looks at her and there is no denying it anynmore. After this mission, she thinks a she leans back to his lips, they are going to be something else.

This is a second kiss, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
